Black Box of Chocolates
by Grey Rain
Summary: Raven has a Valentine's Day ritual, but what happens if B.B. finds out? Pairing: BBRae and maybe some RobStar or CyJinx


Disclaimer: The owner/creator of T.T. is:

a) wise

b) ultra creative

c) sane

I am:

d) none of the above, therefore, I cannot be owner/creator of T.T. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: The Dream

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

At first, everything was black, just darkness, but I wasn't afraid. Then the light came the scene came into view. I was back at the old skate park, at the half-pipe, with my friends from before. It was all from before: before I got sick, before I turned green, before I met my new friends became a super hero. But here, I didn't remember any of that. I just knew _now_. Getting on my board, I started talking with my friends, Brian Tony. Just the normal stuff about music, school, friends. I heard a familiar voice to my right turned. There was my old girlfriend, Brittany, her friend Ashley. She smiled at me I walked over, pulling her into a hug. She started to say something to me, but I didn't hear what. All the sudden I got this feeling like there was someone else behind me, not the creepy I'm-watching-you-and-I-have-a-knife feeling. It was more like when you see someone before you turn a corner you just know that they stopped for a minute looked at you. Anyway, I turned around came face-to-face with the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, even though she wasn't my type. Why would she be? She was a Goth. But still, she was _gorgeous_. Her face looked it was taken off of an angel she was really pale, but not ill pale. And she had a really nice body, too. Way better than my girlfriend's, that's for sure. Brittany not only looked like she was bulimic, but she was flatter than a board. That was _so_ not the case for this girl. But, to spare you from the details of her bra-size, I'll go on to her most amazing features: her hair her eyes. Both were the most beautiful shade of _violet._ Suddenly, nothing around me mattered but this girl, who was now walking towards me at a slow, leisurely pace. I wished she'd hurry up. Finally she got there, me just standing like an idiot. An overpowering urge to kiss her came over me, so I followed it. A moment later I pulled away, knowing I should be embarrassed, but I wasn't. Suddenly, everything had come back to me. I knew her name, knew my new name, and knew everything about the past two years.

"Raven," I whispered, trying the name out, almost like seeing if it fit. I turned around saw a very strange thing. Brittany had become Terra, her friend Ashley was now Starfire, and Brian Tony were Robin Cyborg respectively. I was stunned. What was going? **_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _**I woke up in my bedroom at Titan's Tower by my very annoying alarm clock, which read 5:00 am. _5:00 am? _Who in their right mind got up at 5:00 am? But I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Angry, I morphed into a hippo crushed the beeping menace into oblivion. Satisfied, I walked out of my room to go get a shower, rubbing my eyes. Before I continue, let me say this: it's _very_ hard to see where you're going with your eyes closed! Having stated this, I shall continue. I was rubbing my eyes when I rammed into something. Landing hard on my…butt…I opened my eyes to find Raven sitting on the floor opposite of me, a book at her feet. I blushed fiercely, not just because I'd just a dream about her, but also due to the fact that she was in a _very_ short, black, thin, silky-looking nightgown. Needless to say, she was also blushing. I still wonder if that was because I was only in my boxers. Anyway, I apologized about a hundred times extended a hand to help her up, but she refused it, grabbing the book at her feet. She tried to hide what was written on the cover, but I saw it anyway: _Raven's diary_. She hurried down the hall without so much as a backwards glance left me standing there, befuddled. It was then that I remembered that it was a week until Valentine's Day.

Chapter Two: Naked Flying Babies

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

An hour after running into Raven, I came downstairs. None of the other Titans got up until 7:30, except for Raven, apparently. I flopped down on the couch turned on my tunes, thinking about…stuff. Well, mainly about the dream: what it meant, Raven: how beautif- er, _interesting_ she was, her diary: what's in there? I couldn't stop thinking. So NOT a normal occurrence. Finally, however, the others came down, chatting noisily in the elevator.

"Aw yeah! Kitchen's open!" Cyborg shouted. '_Dang it!'_ I thought. _'How could you forget to make your own food?_' Immediately, the sounds of cracking eggs sizzling bacon filled the air. I thought I would barf. Sawing open the corpse of some poor, defenseless animal, hacking it's carcass, eating it's dead, near-rotting flesh. EEEW! Starfire Robin came sat down on the other end of the couch.

"So, tell me, friend Robin, what is this day of valley-times of which you speak?" Starfire asked, making Robin smile. I rolled my eyes. When was he gonna tell her?

"Well, Starfire, it's not 'the day of valley-times', it's Valentine's Day. It's a special day that celebrates friendship love," he explained. She nodded.

"Then why does this Valentine's Day use the symbols of candy-filled organs naked flying babies?" she asked. I had to hold in a laugh. Robin couldn't though, which surprised me. And neither could Cyborg. _Big surprise_ there.

"Naked flying babies!" he gasped. "_Naked flying babies!_" He was positively roaring with laughter. Suddenly, I could see why Raven was always up on the roof: to get away from the noise. '_Hey,'_ I thought, '_what does Raven do on Valentine's Day?'_ I remembered last Valentine's Day… (I know! Dontcha just _hate_ flashbacks?)

I was sitting on the ground in the park, Terra beside me. We were skipping stones across that dismal excuse of a lake, laughing every time one of us got one across. After a while we finally got tired of it.

"This is getting boring, B.B. Wanna go get some ice cream?" she asked me, getting up dusting off her pants.

"Sure," I said, doing the same myself. We'd walked down the road, playfully shoving each other as we went. We'd sat down inside the fifty's-style ice cream parlor in a booth facing the window. We'd been sitting there, talking laughing, when some one that we both recognized walked by: Raven. She was carrying a black bag in one hand a black book in the other, her violet cloak swirling behind her. She saw us, too. We knew that when she stopped looked directly at us. Her eyes held something that I couldn't place in their amethyst depths, but it was very strong. A second later, she hurried down the street, bending 2 streetlights a parking meter on her way. When we came home later that night, Star Robin were sitting on the couch watching a chick-flick that Starfire was thoroughly entranced in Cyborg was answering fan-mail. Raven was there also. But she, however, didn't appear to be enjoying herself. She was levitating in the corner, legs crossed, just staring at the sea, the black book in her lap.

'_The black book! That's it! Raven's diary is black!_' I thought, ending the flashback abruptly.

"Hey, guys, I'm not feelin' well. I'll…I'll be upstairs," I said, getting up. Starfire Robin looked concerned. Cyborg, however, did not.

"Feelin' a little _green_?" he asked, laughing at his own pathetic joke. I shook my head.

"Whatever, dude," I said, stepping into the elevator. I did not, however, stop at the floor with my bedroom. Instead, I went up to the roof. (Sorry! I'm not sure whether the bedroom floor is above or below the living room.) Just as I suspected, Raven was sitting there, meditating. Luckily she hadn't noticed me. Also as I suspected, the black book was not with her. Now I just had to find a way to get into her room unnoticed. '_Duh! You're _Beast Boy_! Remember? You can turn into a fly sneak in!'_ I thought, congratulating myself on my genius plan. For no reason at all, I remembered Starfire's naked flying baby remark burst out laughing.

Chapter 3: Mission Possible

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

I stepped out of the elevator, the theme song for Mission Impossible blaring in my head, walked up to the door. Suddenly, I imagined myself as a dude in the army, dressed in full camo with those combat boots the smears of black paint under my eyes. I looked over my shoulder to make sure the hallway was 'all clear' morphed into a moose-fly. (For those of you that aren't anthropologists, a moose-fly is a huge carnivorous fly that usually has an iridescent exoskeleton. Sorry for use of the big words! J) Flying under the crack in her door, I scanned the room for her 'black book', but I couldn't find it. Just as I was about to morph back, Raven materialized in the middle of the floor. Whoa! Talk about a close call! Sighing, she walked over to her treasure chest that contained "The Book of Malchoir." '_What does she want with him?'_ I thought. '_He tried to kill her!'_ But it all became clear when she pulled out her black book flopped down on her bed. Well, kinda on her bed, I guess. More above it, actually. She was levitating, but lying down. It was weird. Anyway, she opened it up started moving her index finger around in the air. At first I thought she was crazy, but then words, black, fancy, calligraphy words, started forming themselves where she'd made shapes in the air. It was cool! Anyway, I was thoroughly fascinated decided to watch. I wasn't just sneaking peaks at what she put in her diary, I swear! Anyway, this is what it said:

Diary,

As you know, or don't know, being a book, it is one week until Valentine's Day. I truly hate it. Every single Valentine's Day, for my entire life, I have been alone. I hate being alone, but it appears that is to be my fate. I can only imagine what the others would say if they knew of what I do every Valentine's Day. I know for sure what Beast Boy would say:

"Raven, come on! You shouldn't do that! Especially not today! You don't have to be alone."

But he doesn't understand. No one understands. Even if I wanted to be around them, with their mushy, romantic staring pathetic attempts at love-poems, I just couldn't. They all have someone. Robin has Starfire, and vice-versa, Cyborg, though not confessing it, has Jinx (whom I'm sure would be very glad to have him, as well), Beast Boy has Terra. How I **_despise_** her! Even though she's stone, I know what he'll do: he'll bring her nine red roses, nine being the supposedly 'perfect' number, mope around for a few hours, then he'll go out meet some of his adoring fans. OH! WHY MUST I BE SO ALONE! DOESN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND? But I'll stop harassing you with my pathetic whining go. I don't want to aggravate anyone else, even if you are an inanimate object.

Raven

She stowed the book away where she'd gotten it, not getting up from her mid-air lounge, floated out of the room with a heavy sigh. My mind was spinning, not just with questions about her Valentine's ritual. What else was in that diary? I decided to find out. I grabbed the book ran. Mission Impossible had become…well…possible.

Chapter 4: Raven's Story

Beast Boy's P.O.V.

Hugging the book tightly, I ran into my room flopped down on my bed. I was prepared to open right then there, but I began to wonder if there was something I should do first. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move, which sparked my memory. There had been strange, gelatinous, glowing green things crawling around my room lately, I didn't want them to eat the book. And they would, too! One tried to take a chunk out of my leg when I was looking for my socks the day before! Having made up my mind, I went up to the roof began to read the beginning:

Diary,

I am keeping you as a record of the events that I have fallen victim to so that, when the time comes, I can look back on them prove my sanity. I suppose I should start at the beginning then…

I was sitting on the shore of the river by the garden, meditating. It was a beautiful day; the half-moon shone almost as bright as the sun, the air was cool wet, carrying the promise of rain, aside from the murmur of the river, all was silent. All in all, it was a perfect day for meditation. I was deep within my mind, completely at peace, when I felt a tugging. At first it was just a gentle pull at the back of my mind, light but persistent. I ignored it, but it kept growing. It got stronger stronger until the strain of it made my eyes water. It ached horrendously, as though someone was trying to rip my mind from my soul. I had no initiative as to its origin, but there was no doubt within my aching mind that it was sinister. I gritted my teeth against the pain opened my eyes. I discovered, much to my dismay, that I had unwittingly desecrated my beloved river. I grew angry, an enormous mistake, for at that moment my emotions weakened my mind enough to allow whatever was pulling at it to succeed. I was heaved helplessly through space, possibly time; and each moment my head aching more more immensely, until I felt sure I would die. When I could hold on no longer, I was suddenly hurled into reality, landing painfully on my knees in some kind of cave. I had just begun to look around the cavern when an appalling scream resounded throughout. Dodging stalagmites, I ran towards the source. When I found it, however, I stopped dead. Writhing in agony on the dusty floor of the cavern lie a man, a woman, a boy. The former two were mortally wounded. The man had a spear rammed through his left shoulder, his right leg was severed lying a few feet away, looked as though he'd come through a fire. The woman was bleeding profusely from the back of her head, her arms were sliced off, she a sword rammed through her stomach, pinning her down. I recognized the sword, whirled around to face the boy. He was bleeding from a wound in his left leg, but would survive with a healing. It was then that a low, rumbling laughter echoed off the walls, a laugh that made my hair stand on end. A cruel, evil, dementedly _gleeful_ laugh! I recognized this laugh also, a shiver, or a spasm, coursed its way through me. Out of the shadows stepped a figure I recognized: Trigon. Fury threatened to overwhelm the barrier that I'd set up as I stared defiantly at him. Memories flooded me; him killing animals with his hands, him killing a servant hiding her body from my mother, striking my mother for minor offenses, her screams in the middle of the night, him hitting me, beating me, pushing my hands into the fire until I did I did what he wanted. I wanted to run, to scream, to cry, and to strike him dead where he stood, but I didn't. I just stood there stared.

"Ah, foolish girl. Does their torture pain you? Do the mother's severed limbs horrify you? Does the father's shoulder-wound appall you? Do the boy's plaintive cries dismay you?" He roared with laughter at the pain behind my eyes. "Or does their suffering please you? Whom do you inherit your soul from, daughter? Arella, or Trigon?" I said nothing, felt nothing, but showed him my abhorrence with my eyes. His flaming eyes flared. "Well, then daughter, will their relief please you? Or will you be content if I spare your wretched mother? Or if I spare this entire repulsive planet? This horridly foolish universe?" he asked me. I was baffled. Why did he care about what pleased me? After all the times he beat me, tried to maim me with his powers, mutilate my soul, only his death would rectify his abysmal transgressions. Only his end would satisfy me. But I was soon to learn the answer. "Will you surrender if I put them to right? Will you join me to spare your mother your world?" His eyes gleamed dangerously. "Will you give me your power?" He stared at me, daring me to oppose him. And oppose him I did. I'm not sure how, but all at once the process that put my emotions in my mirror reversed. Rage flared out of me, uncontrollable Rage. Her presence left my mirror, aiming herself at my father, but my mirror had to replace her. There had to be some figure for my fury, so it took my father. Part of his soul was sucked into my mirror, becoming the image of my wrath. Only part of him, mind you, but part was enough. He reeled backwards, in shock at what had happened, crumpled to the floor. The silence that surrounded me was broken only by the heartrending moans of the three forms. I knew what I had to do, but I also knew that I needed to hurry. Ignoring my fear pain, I knelt down placed my hands on their foreheads sought out their souls. They were pale, weak souls, quavering in my mind. Searching for a moment, I found the Gate (the Gate between Life, Death, Limbo) offered it to them. If they wanted, they could've refused it kept on living, but they didn't. They chose to die. They left their world behind to escape the torment, the pain. And I helped them. To this day I wonder if that makes me a murderer. Helping their souls out of their tortured bodies, I let them leave; let them die. After watching their faint, shimmering spirits dissipate I turned to the boy who might have been their son. He was crying softly, I held him close ran. I ran blindly for what seemed like perpetuity, then an Earth-shattering roar split the air I sprinted. Without realizing it, I had come home, could hear my mother's voice inside the small hut. I could also hear her sister, Elina. I burst in through the curtained doorway, panting heavily.

"It's all right, Little One. You're safe now. I'll protect you," I murmured to the little boy, holding him close. I had possibly killed his parents, I felt responsible for him, even though I was only eight. Besides, I needed something to cling to, he was that something. Elina Arella turned. My mother had been singing to the doves in the flowerbed, Elina had been dancing under the moonlight, but they stopped looked at me. They saw Little One's my injuries understood immediately. Elina took Little One from me, but he cried reached out for me, I had done the same for him without realizing it. Nodding, she turned to my mother.

"Arella, it is time. We must face him now or die, your daughter with us," she said.

"I shall fetch the kitanas, you will protect the children," she replied.

"No! We must fight him together, or we will all die. Raven, hide in the hollow log beside the flowerbeds, take the boy with you," Elina said. I followed her directions. Soon my father was upon us. Roaring his great fury, he sent the house into embers. I watched the bloody battle through a hole in the hollow log, covering Little One's ears with my hands. Somehow, he missed my mother sent a jet of power at the log in which we were hiding. I had no time to think. I couldn't help it! You have to understand, please! I had to do something! I had to shield the boy, even if it meant exposing myself. I just didn't know the consequences it would have. After creating the shield, Trigon saw me headed in my direction. My mother's quick wit saved my life. She created a portal between dimensions Elina held my father off.

"Go!" my mother shouted, holding her arms out to steady the swirling black mass of space. Fear consumed her eyes, I whimpered. I knew then that I would never see her, my aunt, Little One, Azarath, or my home again. I ran to the portal turned.

"I love you," I whispered to my mother.

"I love you too. I'm so sorry," she whispered to me. I stepped into the portal, my mother collapsed. I heard screams. My last glimpse of home was of Elina's body plummeting out of the sky, my mother's blood as Trigon killed her. It was all my fault. They died because of me. I killed them.

I stared at those last two sentences until my eyes couldn't stand it anymore. She thought it was her fault. She was so guilty, in her own mind at least. But it wasn't her fault. It was her hole dad's. I hate that fing man. But I couldn't believe what she'd been through. How could I blame her for being dark? I wanted to slap myself for all times I'd been so awful to her. As I replaced the book in her trunk I vowed never to be an idiot to her again.

Chapter 5: The Valentine's Day Ritual

I read a few more entries in the diary over the course of the next few days, all of them depressing, but I was looking for something specific. It was four days until Valentine's Day that I found it. It was an entry from the year we started the Titans, four days before Valentine's. Kinda creepy, huh? Anyway, I found what I was looking for: what she did every Valentine's Day. Here's the entry:

Diary,

It's four days until Valentine's Day, I don't know what to do. Before this I could just ignore it go on with my life, but I can't now. I don't know what to do, so I'm writing to find inspiration. I mean, I can't ignore it because everybody else will bug me about it. I mean, Starfire wouldn't rest until I left the house to talk to 'a boy'. What if I don't want to? And it's not like I could stay in the Tower! They'll be all mushy, lovey-dovey, romantic, crap. I hate it! What other event do I feel such utter loathing despite towards? I inclusively spurn such amorous, ardent behavior as displayed on said day. Simply put: I **_hate_** Valentine's Day. Why me? Why always me? Why do I have to be stuck in a houseful of romantics? It's hopeless. Okay, I'm going to start listing possibilities:

I actually _go out_…with a boy.

I actually _go out_ without a boy.

I fill the Tower with sleeping gas do whatever I want.

I ask someone to go out with me…UNROMANTICALLY!

…

-

Oh! Forget it! I'll save #3 for some other time just follow option 2! But where do I go?

A)The movies

B)The mall

C)The Café

D)Someplace dark lonely…an abandoned warehouse? A mental ward? A cemetery? _A cemetery! _That's _it!_ I'll go to the cemetery! Nobody will ever guess, or find out, or bug me! A cemetery is perfect! Thanks!

So…yeah…Raven goes to the cemetery at Valentine's Day. The way I saw it, there were two options:

Stop her from going to the cemetery being alone in advance (asking her out sometime within the next few days) OR

Meet her at the cemetery ask her out.

It was obvious that either way I would have to ask her out, but I wonder if I made it that way on purpose. Anyway, I could make it seem like I felt sorry for her, but she woulda killed me, I could confess that I like her risk dying of humiliation, or I coulda made it seem like I was bored or didn't have anything better to do, get killed that way. I was looking more favorably towards telling her, but I thought for sure that she wouldn't like me. I mean, _me!_ Of all people, why would she like _me?_ She would surely like somebody morbid, dark, depressing, strange. Somebody like her. I'm funny, happy, loud, immature. I had _no chance_. But then again, I shoulda liked somebody like me, but I didn't. So that meant I _did_ have a chance, right? So I decided to tell her. Then. Yeah, this is the part where the Death March runs through your head, isn't it?

Chapter 6: The Plan

I decided to buy Rae a gift, sorta like a peace-offering, ya know? Anyway, I didn't think that Rae would be the type to go for the traditional gifts, so I had to think somethin' else up. When I finally came up with a good idea, I scrounged around the Tower for all the money I could find before empty my mo-ped savings checking to see how much money I had left on my little "Teen Titan's credit card" thing that the city had given me, everybody got one. When I added it all up, I had about 5,000 big ones I seriously hoped that it would be enough. For the first part of my plan, I ran to a craft-store, where I bought a hear-shaped box black velvety fabric. Next, I ran to the most expensive chocolate store in town bought some of Rae's favorite chocolate. Finally, I ran into the jewelry store bought a bought a beautiful necklace. It was an amethyst that was exactly the same shade as her eyes that hung on a silver chain. Though Raven's never actually said it, I know that she would hate gold. Raven's more of a silver girl if you ask me. Anyway, that last trip ran my account dry. I put the chocolates in the box put the necklace in my pocket waited. Finally, when I was sure that all of the others had gone to bed, I went up to the rooftop. Sure enough, there was Raven. But, instead of meditating, she was staring out at the sea, the wind brushing her violet hair away from her beautiful face. I gulped and walked over to her, as silent as a cat, and sat down next to her. She didn't seem to notice. I sat there in peace for a moment before speaking.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked, drawing Raven away from her trance. She looked a little bit surprised at first, and I expected her to be angry, but she wasn't. She just looked at me with a faint, lonely smile on her face.

"Yes, it is," she answered, looking fleeting back at the sea below before turning her attention once more to me.

"And the sky too," I said dazedly. "It reminds me of someone I know." She looked over at me, this time _very_ surprised, but also a little…hopeful? "It's almost Valentine's day," I said, pilling a bit of my plan together.

"I know," she said, frowning. "I hate it. I just…I hate…" she stopped herself.

"Go on Rae," I urged, wanting to hear more. She looked so _sad_, like she was holding in so much pain. Maybe, if she hadn't been so sad, she wouldn't have told me, but she did.

"I just hate being so alone," she whispered, as if ashamed. Those words broke my heart. I pulled the necklace chocolates into view.

"You don't have to be alone anymore," I said, holding up the box with the necklace. I opened it, and saw the entire world light up in her eyes. I'd never seen her look so happy, or so beautiful. I'd never seen _anything_ that beautiful.

"I-Is this for me?" she asked, daring to hope.

"Of course it is!" I said. "Who else would it be for? And these are for you to!" I said, handing her the chocolates. She opened that box, too, and laughed. It was just a little laugh, but a laugh all the same. "W-Will you go out with me?" I asked, barely daring to hope. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes, and started to cry.

"I love you, Beast Boy," she said. A tear slid down my cheek, too.

"I love you, too, Raven," I said, holding her close. She reached up and kissed me lightly on the cheek and I thought I would die from happiness.

"I never want to be away from you again," she said as I pulled her into my arms. We sat out there all night, staring out at the sky and the sea…and of course, each other.

* * *

HEY! LOOK DOWN HERE! Thanks! Anyway, I just wanted to ask you all a stupid question: if I post an other-character fic, will you guys read it? I mean, I don't normally, so I don't expect you to, I'm just begging. Anyway, answer me in your reviews please! 


End file.
